


红辣椒纪事

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: 那张CD和那场演唱会





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于15年7月19日科林接受了一个采访，说之前在生日时收到一张红辣椒的CD，redhotchillipeppers乐团不是自己的菜，转手送给了一个非常好的朋友（a very good friend）。2017年3月11日布总去了红辣椒的演唱会，暴露了他是红辣椒的铁粉。  
> 我不管啦，我就当CD是科总送给布总的～ 原因如下：1. HE送了科总一张红辣椒，他还能很随意的拿出来说，说明是亲友。他是绝对不会这么对待粉丝的东西。2. 科总明确知道自己有一个非常好的朋友喜欢红辣椒，因此把碟给了他。3. 科总能摊在台面上说的话很大程度上已经抹去了隐私痕迹，并且知道送碟和给的人都不介意这件事。

人群的欢呼还没散，他的心跳依旧如擂鼓般响彻在午夜，剩余的肾上腺素让四肢颤栗，脑海里放着烟花，激荡的情感伴着似乎还在耳边回荡的旋律将理智碾压。

摸出兜里的手机，滚烫的指尖找到那个熟悉的号码，手抖得打错了好几次，“超棒！真希望你在这。”

按了发送键才想起该死的有时差，咕噜一声，正准备把手机放回兜里，屏幕亮起来，“这真的不是我的菜。”

他笑起来，“可依旧希望你在这。” 

“晚安。”

“我也爱你。” 

朋友大声喊着必须去喝一杯，手机滑进裤兜，他朝朋友走去。

又感觉到震动，掏出手机，深夜里亮起的屏幕写着

“也许下次吧。” 

他的嘴角慢慢扬起开心的弧度，按灭了手机，双手举起握拳大吼着，“今天我请客！”

FIN 

PS：每次写点小段子是为了记忆这些糖。


End file.
